The End of a Happy Ending
by gugigi173
Summary: Rin yang mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, dan Yukio yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Kedua saudara itu mencoba memperbaiki segalanya.


**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End of a Happy Ending**

Rin menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Terlihat pucat dan lingkaran hitam menghiasi kedua matanya. Tatapan matanya kosong, dan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kurus dari biasanya.

Rin meringkuk di lantai. Bayangan teman-temannya yang mendorongnya pergi terngiang dalam pikirannya. Mereka yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian. Mereka yang memandangnya sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Mereka yang merasa marah karena mengetahui kebenarannya. Rin ... seorang anak keturunan Satan.

 _Mereka semua membenciku._

Rin mendekap kedua kakinya lebih erat.

 _Mereka semua tak menginginkan keberadaanku._

Kali ini, bayangan wajah Yukio yang tersirat dalam pikirannya. _"Kalau begitu, matilah, nii-san."_

 _Bahkan saudaraku sendiri menyuruhku mati._

Kepalanya berdenyut. Kedua matanya terasa terasa panas hingga air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tidak adakah ... yang menyayangiku di dunia ini?" Rin berbisik disela isak tangisnya.

 _Jika artinya mereka akan lebih senang jika aku tidak ada ..._

Rin mengambil pisau di balik bantalnya, menatap benda itu dengan kedua mata merahnya.

"... tidak jadi masalah kalau aku mati, 'kan?"

Rin melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, kemudian mencoba memotong pergelangan tangannya, sambil menahan sakit dan perih yang mendera. Sesaat, ia hampir ingin berhenti saat darahnya mulai mengalir dari lukanya. Sejenak, ia merasa takut.

 _Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus! Harus! HARUS—_

"NII-SAN!"

Rin terdiam melihat Yukio yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membuat tangannya berhenti mengiris tangannya yang lain. Rin menyesali tindakan cerobohnya yang lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Yuki—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NII-SAN?!" teriak Yukio dengan wajah merah padam. Direnggutnya pisau di tangan Rin, dan ia lemparkan sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?!" bentak Yukio marah sambil memperhatikan lengan Rin yang bercucuran darah.

Rin mendongak, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"MEMANG APA PEDULIMU?! KAU MEMBENCIKU BUKAN?! KAU TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU LAGI 'KAN?! BUKANNYA LEBIH BAIK AKU MENGHILANG?! BUKANKAH LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI?! BUKANNYA—"

PLAAKK!

Tangan Yukio melayang begitu saja, membungkam kakaknya. Mata Rin membulat, disentuhnya pipi kanannya yang memerah dan terasa perih. Setelah mengacungkan pistol ke wajahnya, sekarang Yukio berani menamparnya? Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa benci sang adik terhadap dirinya?

Rin tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik aku mati saja 'kan—"

Rin membelalak saat Yukio menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Mencengkram kaosnya dan menangis di bahunya.

"?!"

"Maafkan aku, _nii-san_ ," ucap Yukio pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh Rin.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Aku adik yang payah, tak pernah memahami perasaanmu. Yang aku lakukan hanya melampiaskan kesedihanku akan kematian Ayah kepadamu. Membencimu, menjauhimu, menyakitimu. Aku sudah gagal sebagai saudara." Yukio terisak-isak saat mengatakannya.

Rin terdiam untuk beberapa lama, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sangat ingin membenci Yukio, tapi tidak bisa, karena rasa sayangnya sebagai kakak terlalu besar untuk dihilangkan. Ia ingin memaafkan Yukio, tapi sulit, karena Rin takut Yukio akan mengkhianatinya lagi kelak.

"Jangan ... lakukan ini ... padaku," pinta Rin seraya mendorong Yukio dengan paksa. Yukio menatap Rin dengan mata sembab.

"Jangan ..., ugh," Rin menyeka air matanya, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, Yukio ..., berhenti berpura-pura." Rin menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik telapak tangannya, menahan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir.

Yukio terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana mungkin Rin menganggapnya tengah berpura-pura? Yukio memang pernah membenci Rin, tapi itu tak lama, sebab ia hanya ingin mencari pelampiasan dibalik kematian ayah angkatnya. Selepas ia mampu menerima kenyataan sepenuhnya, Yukio ingin kembali pada Rin, apalagi setelah melihat kakaknya yang terlihat hancur karena teman-temannya mulai membencinya. Yukio ingin berlari ke arahnya, bersimpuh di kakinya dan berkata _"Maafkan aku."_ , kemudian memeluk Rin dan bebisik _"Aku menyayangimu, nii-san."_. Tapi Yukio tak pernah berhasil melakukannya, hingga tiba saatnya, Yukio mendapati kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan. Rin yang mencoba mengiris tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia pantas mati. Yukio merasa amat bersalah, dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, _nii-san_." Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku menyesali perbuatanku. Semakin aku mencoba menghindarimu, semakin aku merasa bersalah." Yukio mengambil tangan Rin yang tidak terluka, menggenggamnya erat seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat mereka kecil.

"Semakin aku mencoba membencimu, semakin aku membenci diriku sendiri." Yukio menangis lebih keras. Rin menatapnya nanar, hanya bisa bungkam dengan telinganya yang mendengar isakan pilu sang adik.

"Maafkan aku ..., Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak bersalah, Yukio. Kau juga tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada seorang iblis."

"Kau bukan iblis, _nii-san_. Apapun kata orang lain, kau tetaplah seorang manusia. Kau adalah keluargaku, kakakku!"

"Kau bilang lebih baik aku mati."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang, melihatmu jauh dariku pun aku tak sanggup! Kau pikir, apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau mati, _nii-san_?!"

Rin menatap wajah Yukio yang penuh rasa bersalah itu, mencoba memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Yukio. "Kau ... akan merasa senang?" tanya Rin setengah ragu.

"Aku akan hancur, bodoh!" bentak Yukio sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya, siap memukul wajah Rin. Refleks, Rin menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit mendera pipinya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Rin tidak merasakan apapun.

Perlahan, Rin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Yukio yang tertunduk dan tertutupi rambut cokelatnya.

"Uum ..., Yukio?"

Detik itu juga, Rin kembali ditarik dalam dekapannya. Kali ini lebih lembut dan ... hangat.

"Jangan. Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi, _nii-san_. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa jadi saudara yang baik. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya, aku akan hancur tanpamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon ..." Bahu Yukio bergetar saat dirinya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Rin terdiam, kedua tangannya masih terpaku di sisi tubuhnya, dan pikirannya masih terasa bimbang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku berkata aku memafkannya dan kami kembali seperti dulu? Ataukah aku pergi dan meninggalkannya agar dia berhenti menyakitiku?

"Jika kau merasa aku tak pantas menerima maafmu, tidak apa ..."

 _Haruskah aku berkata diamlah?_

"Karena sejak awal, aku memang pantas menerima semua ini."

 _Haruskah aku berkata bahwa aku sudah muak dengan kebohongan ini?_

"Kau pantas membenciku, dan aku tidak berhak protes akan hal itu."

 _Hentikan! Aku muak mendengarnya!_

Rin merasakan pelukan Yukio perlahan melonggar.

"Tapi _nii-san_ , aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku—"

 _Hentikan!_

"—selalu, selalu, selalu menyayangimu, _nii-san_."

Satu-satunya pemandangan yang Rin lihat di hadapannya adalah wajah adik kembarnya yang menangis namun tersenyum lebar, terlihat berusaha tegar namun jelas menampakkan kesedihan. Rin, membeku sesaat. Tanpa disadari, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Meski kau membenciku, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, _nii-san_." Yukio kembali tersenyum pada Rin, meninggalkan rasa sakit di hati sang kakak.

Tanpa aba-aba, Rin memeluk saudaranya. Terkejut, Yukio hanya membelalak.

" _Nii—_ "

"Jangan bilang begitu lagi! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku takkan menyakiti diriku lagi, aku janji! Jadi berhenti tersenyum begitu, adik bodoh!" raung Rin disela tangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, karena kau adikku. Kau adikku ... yang berharga," lirih Rin pada Yukio.

" _Nii-san_."

"Makanya, jangan bicara begitu lagi, Yukio." Rin mengubur wajahnya di bahu Yukio, menahan amarah dengan menggertak giginya.

"Apa artinya aku dimaafkan?" tanya Yukio lembut.

"Hu-um."

"Apa artinya kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

"Ya ..."

"Apa ini berarti aku bisa memarahimu saat nilaimu D lagi, _nii-san_?"

"Ya, kau bisa—tidak! Tunggu!" Rin menarik kepalanya menjauhi bahu Yukio.

"Tidak mau! Kau menyebalkan saat mengomeliku! Aku tidak suka, Yukio, hmph!"

Yukio tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi yang cepat pada kakaknya. Tangannya perlahan kembali meraih tangan Rin—kali ini ia memilih yang terluka—dan mengeluarkan sepotong kain putih yang selalu ia bawa-bawa dalam saku untuk digunakan jika suatu hari nanti ia atau seseorang terluka. Dengan cekatan, Yukio berhasil membalut luka di pergelangan Rin, dan meminimalisir perdarahannya.

"'Takkan menyakiti diriku lagi' lagi, eh? Kupegang kata-katamu, _nii-san_ ," ujar Yukio menatap tajam pada Rin.

"Bunuh aku kalau aku melanggar janjiku."

Rin tersenyum simpul, yang dibalas kerutan heran di dahi saudara kembarnya.

"Baiklah, dan aku akan melakukan pesta sukiyaki dengan dagingmu."

"Hei, itu namanya kanibalisme!"

"Wah, _nii-san_ tahu banyak kosakata ternyata."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku apa? Anak SD?!"

"Tidak, aku pikir kamu orang bodoh, _nii-san_."

Rin menggeram marah pada Yukio dengan wajah merengut hebat, dan Yukio tergelak mendapati reaksi kakaknya yang dirasanya terlihat lucu. Kuro yang sejak awal berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum dengan mata kucingnya yang merah habis menangis. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin dan Yukio sama-sama terdiam.

"Kembali seperti kita kecil dulu, saling melindungi dan percaya satu sama lain. Dan berjanji ... untuk tidak berkhianat dan tetap tinggal bersama-sama, setuju?" ucap Rin kepada Yukio.

"Setuju." Yukio mengangguk pelan. Rin tersenyum lega.

"Satu hal lagi," sergah Rin, "berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

Yukio mengernyit sesaat, tapi akhirnya mengangguk padanya.

"Janji?" tanya Rin berbinar-binar. Ditunjukkannya jari kelingkingnya kepada Yukio.

"Ya, _nii-san_ , aku janji," balas Yukio seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kepada jari Rin.

"Berani melanggar, kau harus menelan seribu jarum, Yukio."

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga harus berjanji, _nii-san_!" rengek Yukio tak terima.

Rin melepas tawa bahagianya. Meski ia masih kehilangan teman-temannya, setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan kembali saudaranya. Dirangkulnya Yukio yang memasang wajah masam karena merasa tak digubris. Rin mengacak-ngacak rambut cokelatnya, dan kembali tertawa saat menyadari Yukio terlihat seperti dirinya dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu.

Diam-diam, Rin bersyukur memiliki saudara kembar. Meski sempat beberapa kali tak sepemahan, bahkan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, Rin tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan pengganti Yukio. Kedepannya, Rin yakin mereka akan bisa lebih bergantung dan mengandalkan satu sama lain. Lebih jauh, mungkin mereka bisa merealisasikan rencana kerja sama 'duet _exorcist_ bersaudara' yang keren—Rin tertawa setan dalam hati.

Tapi yang lebih penting, Rin yakin ia bisa kembali bahagia hidup bersama saudara tersayangnya, walau akan ada banyak orang yang membenci dirinya karena api biru yang dimilikinya. Sekali lagi, Rin mengacak rambut Yukio yang baru saja dirapikan. Yukio mengerang sebal saat Rin mengambil kacamatanya.

" _Nii-san_!"

Rin beranjak menuju pintu, tersenyum pada Kuro untuk menenangkan hati familiar-nya yang sempat gelisah. Diangkatnya kucing hitam itu ke dalam gendongannya. Kuro mendengkur saat Rin mengelus-ngelus lehernya.

"Kau tahu Yukio, dengan penampilan itu, 90% kau mirip denganku!" pekik Rin sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang adik yang kebingungan dengan pandangan agak kabur miliknya. Yukio beranjak hendak mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, kau harus ke rumah sakit dulu, _nii-san_!"

Di dalam lorong asrama tua itu, kedua saudara terlihat bertengkar kecil, saling bersikeras untuk mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Yang satu merengek karena khawatir pada sang kakak, dan yang satu lagi merengut karena merasa sang adik terlalu berlebihan. Pada akhirnya, Yukio berhasil menyeret Rin ke rumah sakit saat Rin hampir tumbang karena merasa pusing—jelas, Rin kehabisan banyak darah karena percobaan bunuh dirinya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa sebebal ini, _nii-san_?" tanya Yukio kehabisan kesabaran sambil memandangi pergelangan tangan Rin yang diinfus. Rin langsung memasang wajah ngambek.

"Berisik, dasar adik cerewet."

Yukio yakin ia akan langsung memiting sang kakak andai Rin tidak sedang terbaring lemah begitu.

Pada akhirnya, kedua saudara kembar itu kembali mengobrol dengan biasa, tersenyum dan tertawa saat mengenang masa lalu mereka. Selepas ini, Rin berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya, meski ia tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Ia berjanji akan mendapatkan kepercayaan teman-temannya kembali, dan Yukio berjanji akan membantunya. Dan meski kedengarannya hampir mustahil, Rin juga ingin mendapatkan kepercayaan petinggi-petinggi Vatikan, agar ia terbebas dari hukuman eksekusi yang menghantuinya, dan Yukio—yang berkata ia sudah bisa menerima api Rin—bisa bernapas lega karenanya.

Dalam hati, mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Rintangan macam apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi di masa depan? Tapi keduanya membiarkan pikiran-pikiran itu terkubur dalam benak masing-masing.

Rin, yang kini hanyut dalam tawa, merasa bersama sang adik saja sudah cukup untuk mengahadapi semuanya. Asal bersama Yukio, Rin yakin ia bisa tetap bertahan. Asal dengan Yukio, Rin yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Asal ada Yukio, Rin bisa hidup dengan menepis segala kekhawatirannya. Karena menurut Rin, Yukio adalah adik yang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan. Tentu saja, Rin akan menukar segala miliknya untuk tetap bersama saudara tersayangnya.

Karena Yukio adalah bagian dari dunianya. Itu semua sudah cukup untuknya bukan?

Setidaknya, sebelum Rin menyadari bahwa suatu hari ia bisa saja kehilangan dunia _nya_.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Mencoba membuat cerita lain selagi cerita yang satu masih belum ada kemajuan.**

 _ **Dengan cerita ini, biarkan aku mempermainkan perasaanmu sebentar, pembacaku**_.


End file.
